


Hot and Cold

by khilari



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Community: norsekink, M/M, PWP, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic, shapeshifting, competition - all of these things are a part of Loki and Odin's relationship, and none of that changes when they bed one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

Loki ran his hands over the new burn scars on Odin’s skin, hands too warm against it even as he spread the cooling salve.

‘She cheated, you know,’ he murmured by Odin’s ear.

‘Of course she did,’ answered Odin. ‘But anyone who would torture a guest on the word of a stranger is a fool and villain. Besides, I cheated first.’

‘Of course you did.’ Loki’s voice was faintly mocking. ‘Such games you play with your wife.’

Loki bent suddenly, running his tongue along Odin’s arm, following a burn. It hurt, the deep sting of heat somewhere recently burnt, and Odin pushed Loki’s head away. ‘Not now,’ he said. ‘Besides, the herbs in that aren’t edible.’

Loki laughed, lips shiny with goose grease salve. ‘I’m not so easily poisoned. And I know what’s in it.’ He darted forward again, tongue flicking against the worst of the burns over Odin’s ribcage.

‘You enjoy tormenting me,’ said Odin.

Loki nuzzled against him, planting a row of painful kisses across his stomach. ‘You live to be tormented. Look who you married,’ he whispered, hot breath ghosting over sensitive flesh.

Odin rested his hand on Loki’s head, fingers drifting to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck. Loki made a soft noise, nearly a purr. Odin traced the rune he’d planned under the guise of petting and Loki jumped, stung by the sudden cold on the back of his neck.

‘ _Ow_ ,’ he whined, staying where he was anyway, with Odin’s hand still in his hair.

‘It didn’t hurt,’ said Odin. ‘Unlike what you’ve been doing to me.’

‘Shall I make it up to you?’ Loki’s fingers settled back on Odin’s skin, still too warm, but tracing runes in swift flicks across Odin’s torso. Cold spread from them, making Odin groan in relief. ‘Better?’

‘Yes.’ Odin cupped his hand around the back of Loki’s neck, rubbing gently at the place he’d made the rune.

‘So now I can do this,’ said Loki, stooping on Odin like a kingfisher diving to kiss and lick his way across his stomach. It still stung a little, a distant almost pleasant pain under the numbing coolness, and Odin leant back in silent invitation.

‘No shapeshifting today?’ Loki whispered teasingly.

‘Not with half my skin burnt,’ said Odin. ‘Don’t let that stop you.’

‘But where’s the fun in playing that game alone? If you’re not trying to outdo me…’ Loki grinned. ‘Ah, I know a form you’d like me better in today.’ The snake, red and gold, coiled around Odin, cool and smooth, looping its way up his body until its head settled in the hollow of his throat. Its tail slid, twitched and shifted until it found his cock and settled where it would rub against it with any movement.

Odin ran one finger down the shimmering length of him. ‘But I miss your hands.’

‘Ah. Perhaps like this?’ Loki shifted again, the feeling of his flesh sliding into a new form familiar and arousing against Odin’s skin. He settled in a man’s form but still with the red and gold scales, the cool smoothness, and slid easily down to kneel between Odin’s legs. His hand closed around Odin’s cock and pumped it twice. Then he looked up with a grin that showed small fangs. ‘Hold still. I think I might be poisonous.’

‘You always were,’ said Odin.

‘Such cruelty, when I tend you in your infirmity,’ said Loki, laughter running through his voice like smoke curling through a room. He took Odin in his mouth, which proved as smooth and cool as his skin, and his long forked tongue teased and played much as his tail had earlier. Odin groaned and tried not to thrust. Then Loki’s tongue curled firmly around the base of his cock, squeezing as Loki sucked suddenly harder. Loki swallowed easily and lifted his head. ‘Are you leaving me to do all the work today?’

‘Come here.’

Loki did, curling up on Odin with the same boneless grace he’d had as a snake, and resting his head on Odin’s chest. Odin took Loki’s cock, already hard and as scaled as the rest of him, and ran his hand along it, once again hiding runes in his tracings. Heat, which Loki always loved and, in this form, couldn’t resist, was pressed into his skin along with Odin’s caresses.

Loki sighed and pressed closer. ‘Don’t stop,’ he breathed. Odin’s hand stilled in response and Loki bared his fangs with a hiss. Odin laughed, feeling the laughter press against Loki’s weight on his chest, and palmed Loki’s cock again. He ran his other hand over Loki’s ribs, down his spine, pressing warmth there as well, making Loki shift to keep contact with it. He paused at the base of Loki’s spine, before sliding down to cup his ass and, a moment later, sliding two fingers inside him. Loki came with a gasp.

Afterwards Loki yawned, baring his fangs with it in a way that was oddly cute, and settled himself more comfortably on top of Odin. ‘I think our games are better than yours and Frigg’s,’ he murmured.

‘But you’re not there for some of my games with Frigg,’ answered Odin, feeling drowsy himself.

‘Maybe I should be. Think how competitive the three of us are, and imagine…’

‘Perhaps,’ said Odin, mind lingering on the thought. Perhaps he’d wait until he’d healed before trying that, especially since they were so competitive. He wouldn’t want to put himself at a disadvantage. ‘Perhaps I’ll ask her.’


End file.
